DJs Alien Admirer Returns
by georgeff
Summary: DJ's Alien Admirer Returns Brief story sequel of DJ's escape's from a Humanoid Alien that look'd like her new Friend, but the real Girl is back and want's DJ once more no matter what. DJ got up early that Morning. She was Visiting her best Friend Kimmy Gibbler that weekend. DJ Vaguely remembered her encounter with Malynn almost recently. The Malynn that was introduced in her first


**DJ's Alien Admirer Returns**

**Brief story sequel of DJ's escape's from a Humanoid Alien that look'd like her new Friend, but the real Girl is back and want's DJ once more no matter what.**

**DJ got up early that Morning. She was Visiting her best Friend Kimmy Gibbler that weekend. DJ Vaguely remembered her encounter with Malynn almost recently. The Malynn that was introduced in her first period class was real, but the Malynn that were in all of DJ"s other classes and whom DJ visited at her House was an Alien Impostor who wanted DJ forever, but DJ was able to escape from this Alien impostor's world. When DJ got back to Malynn's House the real Malynn was there, but then DJ fell asleep and woke up in Kimmy's House. DJ then found out that Malynn's meeing DJ was erased. "Hey DJ, my Mom has Breakfast ready, get up lazybones" Kimmy Joked. "All right, very funny Kimmy" DJ responded.**

**DJ and Kimmy went to School later that Morning. Kimmy's Mom offered to take DJ's overnight bag home for her. "Thanks Mrs Gibbler" DJ said as she and Kimmy went out the Door. "Your Welcome DJ" Kimmy's Mom responded. DJ and Kimmy were heading to their first Period class when a familiar looking girl was staring at them. "Hey, you got a staring problem, knock it off!" DJ said in a very firm tone, but the girl kept staring at DJ. "She said knock it off now quit staring at her!" Kathy Santonie responded. "Malynn, my office now" The Principle called out. DJ nearly froze in her tracks. "Did he just say Malynn?" DJ asked with a scared tone. "he did, apparently that new girl has a serious problem" Kathy said.**

**DJ was in the locker room changing for her PE class when a familiar voice from behind greeted her. DJ turned around and was Immediately shocked to see that it was Malynn. "ohh great, not you again!" DJ said. "Yes me" Malynn responded. As DJ was putting her stuff into her PE locker she felt a hand slowly going up her inner thigh. DJ Immediately pulled away. "Keep your hands to yourself Pervert!" DJ yelled at Malynn. "You have very nice thighs, I love to play with them" Malynn said as she grabbed DJ's thigh again and was slowly squeezing it when DJ Pulled away again as Kimmy approached. "I'm gettting Mrs Roberts!" Kimmy said very loud walking out of the locker room followed by DJ. Malynn followed them, but was stopped by Mrs Roberts. "Malynn, DJ told me that you touched her inappropriately in the locker room, I want you to go to the Principles office now" Mrs Robert ordered. Malynn looked at DJ making a kissing motion as she walked out of the Gym. "Your sick Malynn!" Kathy Santonie shouted. "Kathy, that will do, she'll be dealt with" Mrs Roberts responded.**

**Later after Lunch DJ was on her way to her Science class when Mr Roberts the Principle called out to DJ. "DJ, can I please see you I my Office?" He asked. "Did I do anything wrong?" DJ asked. "No you didn't, your Dad is here, I called him about the Incident with Malynn, her parents are here to" He told her. DJ walked into Mr Roberts Office and was greeted by Malynn grinning at her. "You will stop young lady!" Malynn's dad ordered. "Now DJ, can you please tell me about what Malynn did to you in the locker room?" Mr Roberts asked. "Well, Malynn came up from behind me and tried to get near me, but when I was putting my regular clothes in the locker Malynn grabbed my leg and when I pulled away I told her to keep her hands to herself and she said I have nice legs with a very sick tone and she grabbed my leg again when Kimmy came up and then told Malynn that she was getting the Mrs Robert's the Gym Teacher," DJ told the Principle. "My Wife, your Gym teacher told me everything" Mr Roberts told DJ. Mr Roberts turned out to be DJ's Gym teachers Husband. "I'm very Sorry about this DJ, Malynn with be Punished for this" Malynn's dad said. "I don't want your Daughter around DJ ever again" Danny told Malynn's Parents. "that wont be a Problem Mr Tanner because Malynn wil be expelled" Mr Roberts Said. "Let's go young lady!" Malynn's dad said in a loud tone grabbing malynn by her arm and walking out of the Principles Office. Mr Roberts got DJ excused from her Science class that day, but DJ wanted to make up her assigment at home and Mr Roberts arranged that.**

**DJ later heard that Malynn was sent away back to Japan to a very strict boarding School that doesn't tolerate her behavior. DJ knows that this time she'll never have to Worry about her again.**


End file.
